Las aspias
by lovesg
Summary: Antiguos enemigos de los Sumeragi reaparecen ¿estara Subaru realmente solo? Capitulo 6 arriba
1. Subaru

Hola!! Tras algun problema en fanfiction para poner cursivas he obtado por marcar los sueños con - para abrir donde comienzan y -- para cuando terminan. Buenoz espero que lo disfruten ^^  
  
Las Aspias  
  
Parte 1:   
Estaban a punto de dar las doce de la noche en el reloj de la iglesia, cuando Subaru paseaba por el parque de los cerezos. A pesar de la hora, solo la mitad de las farolas estaban encendidas y la luz de la luna era casi la única encargada de iluminar sus solitarios pasos.  
Sumeragi alzó la vista al cielo y sonrío tristemente al contemplar el cielo estrellado que le recordó a su hermana; seguro de que a ella le hubiera encantado.   
Aun después de tanto tiempo casi podía verla, sonriendo y danzando a su alrededor, acusándolo de ser demasiado serio y empujándolo hacia Seish...  
Caminó hacia la zona de los columpios y pasó su enguantada mano por la cadena que lo sujetaba a la barra, empujándolo con fuerza y soltándolo para ver como se balanceaba libremente de un lado a otro, antes de dar media vuelta y seguir con su paseo al son del oxidado metal, el único sonido que acompañaba al de sus pasos.  
Se dejó caer, abatido, sobre uno de los bancos y encendió un cigarrillo, el único vicio que se permitía tener. Tomó una calada y dejó escapar el aire lentamente.  
-Hokuto.- Susurró.  
Por alguna extraña razón, últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni siquiera mientras dormía. Desde hacía algunas semanas, todas las noches, se le aparecía en sueños, llamándolo, pidiéndole que se acercara a ella pero, siempre que lograba atravesar la distancia que los separaba, se despertaba sobresaltado y cada día que pasaba se sentía más exhausto y confundido que el anterior.   
Subaru, se apoyó contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Permanecería allí un par de minutos y regresaría a casa.  
El frío viento del norte le acariciaba el rostro con su gélido tacto, recordándole que todavía estaba allí, que aún seguía vivo. Los dos minutos pasaron, pero Subaru no se movió. Rendido, se dejo llevar; quedando profundamente dormido.  
  
-  
-..baru. Subaru. Despierta.- le repitió una voz familiar.  
Él abrió los ojos lentamente para acabar contemplando con asombro el rostro preocupado de su hermana.  
-¡¿Eres tu?!  
- He venido por que tengo que decirte algo importante.  
-Yo...-   
Hokuto apoyó su mano sobre su mejilla y esbozó una leve sonrisa. -Te he echado de menos. Yo...- Logró pronunciar su hermano. Sin ella siempre se había sentido la mitad de algo. Sin ella sabia que no era nada.  
-Shhh. Vamos. No me queda mucho tiempo. Vine por que estas en peligro. Subaru no debes acercarte a esas mujeres no te acerque a... - Comenzó a decir cuando una explosión a su espalda la detuvo. -No, aun no.- suplicó.  
Ella se volvió cubriendo su rostro intentando no quedar cegada por el inesperado resplandor que rodeó su cuerpo.  
-¡HOKUTO! - Chilló Subaru antes de verla desaparecer.- ¡¿Quién esta haciendo todo esto?!- quiso saber el Onmyoujs.   
La áspera voz de los intrusos comenzó a repetir las extrañas palabras de un conjuro cada vez con mayor rapidez haciéndole sentir pinchazos en sus oídos. El suelo parecia guirar a su alrededor haciendole tambalearse. Una nueva explosión surgió antes de que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies. Subaru intentó agarrase a las a la pared pero las rocas estaban muy afiladas y resbaladizas, haciéndolo incapaz de detener su caída. La luz filtrada de la luna ahora mostraba el fondo del agujero lleno de puntiagudas estacas, que cada vez se encontraba más y más cerca.  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo que aquello era, el fin.  
................  
-   
Subaru despertó sobresaltado respirando como si le faltara el aire. Sus puños estaban apretados con tanta fuerza que le dolían. Abrió las manos y las miró con sorpresa. El guante que cubría la estrella estaba destrozado y ambas manos llenas de profundos cortes.  
  
Continuara... 


	2. Nisao

Parte 2:  
  
Nisao curioseaba entre los puestecillos del mercado en busca de algo especial.  
Todos los sábados, el lugar se llenaba con los vivos colores de las telas y las claras voces de los avispados vendedores. Aquel era realmente el sitio ideal para encontrar de todo, desde: ropas exóticas, cajas de diversos tamaños, colores y diseños e incluso hasta animales. De hecho, fue allí donde compró su gatita blanca Saki (a la que Katan llamaba cariñosamente: bola de pelo). Ya casi lo tenía todo e iba a marcharse a casa, cuando tropezó con otra mujer de largos cabellos negros. Su primera intención fue la de disculparse pero...  
- ¡¡Kaho!! ¿Que haces por aquí?- Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. ¿Que tal estas?  
-¡Hola!- La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Muy bien. No sabes lo que me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal tu? ¿Y Katan?   
- Yo estupendamente, y él ya sabes; encantador como siempre. Ahora mismo estaba comprando las cosas para prepararle una velada especial. Hoy es nuestro aniversario- Le comentó ilusionada mientras le enseñaba su anillo a su amiga Kaho.   
-Guau! Es fantástico. Así que al final se decidió a pedírtelo, ¿eh?  
-Si. Tras 12 años de noviazgo ya era hora ¿verdad?  
Ambas se rieron.   
-Él siempre fue un poco lento para todo.  
Nisao la dio un suave codazo. -No te pases. ¿Y tú que? No me dijiste en tu última carta que había un chico guapísimo intentando ligar contigo?  
-Si, pero no estoy segura. Ahora mismo no podría...  
-¿Por el trabajo?  
-Bueno... se podría decir que si.  
-No seas tonta y disfruta de la vida que es muy corta.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.   
  
--  
  
En un lugar más apartado Sorata y Arashii se habían separado para localizar la fuente del poder que los había atraído hasta allí.  
  
Al rato, Sorata se acercó sigilosamente por detrás de la joven, intentando no ser descubierto, pero en cuanto esta notó su presencia, se volvió.  
-¿Has descubierto algo? – preguntó con su rostro serio.  
-No. Ese tipo desprende un poder realmente impresionante, pero no consigo saber donde esta. Esta cerca. Pero… ¿Donde?  
-Yo tampoco pude. Esto nos acabara dando problemas. Busquemos un rato más antes de regresar al palacio. Casi es la hora de la reunión.  
-¿Podríamos considerar esto como una cita, belleza?- Indagó Sorata  
-No seas idiota y sigue buscando.- le respondió chica exasperada.  
-No te enfades, cielo que así me gustas incluso más. Jooo. Si al menos nos hubiera dicho la posición exacta.  
--  
  
-He de irme ya, Kaho. De verdad que me alegró mucho volver a verte.  
-A mi también. Cuídate y dale recuerdos a Katan  
-Así lo haré. A ver si vienes a visitarnos.- La gritó desde lejos.  
  
  
  
Misao sonrió y continuó con sus compras.   
Sólo necesitaba unas flores y podría regresar a casa. Se acercó a un puesto de una señora anciana y quedó fascinada por la variedad y el colorido de plantas. Las violetas desprendían un aroma tan agradable que le fue difícil resistirse. Cogió un ramo de ellas y las olió.   
  
- Son preciosas, ¿verdad? - le comentó la vendedora. Nunca encontrará nada tan agradable para decorar un hogar. Además, el aroma que desprenden es muy fresco.  
Ella la sonrió y asintió.   
-Póngame éstas- le dijo tendiéndoselas a la mujer.  
-Gracias. Vuelva cuando quiera.  
  
Guardó el ramo en la cesta y como ya tenia todo lo que necesitaba se dispuso a marchase a casa dando un paseo. El tiempo acompañaba y no tenía prisa así que, decidió volver atravesando el parque Ueno.  
Ya estaban en pleno mes de Mayo. Los hermosos cerezos ya daban sus blancas flores, llenándolo todo con su puro color, recreando la vista de todos los transeúntes y acompañando los juegos de los más pequeños.   
La mujer iba pensando en sus cosas, cuando algo llamó su atención. Al otro lado de la calle, un par de niñas caminaban hacía el callejón de una banda. Misao no sabía mucho sobre tribus urbanas, pero sí que recordaba la ultima vez que se le ocurrió pasar cerca de allí y descubrir de la peor de las formas que había sitios en aquella, aparentemente pacifica ciudad, en las que no era recomendable entrar ni siquiera de día.  
¡Hey! ¡Niñas!- gritó mientras corría hacia allí. Ambas la miraron extrañadas pero aguardaron a que estuviera junto a ellas. Cuando lo hizo, se detuvo intentando recuperar el aliento. Las dos chicas eran idénticas como dos gotas de agua; no parecían tener más de 8 años y sus ropas eran bastante extrañas. La de la derecha, llevaba un vestido largo recargado de bordados dorados con piedras azules; mientras la otra, lucia bordados con hilo de plata y piedras verdes. Sus ojos eran como dos trozos de cristal, (sin vida), azul y un tatuaje adornaba la frente de las dos.  
La mujer alargó una mano para apartar el flequillo de una de las chiquillas y así poder ver mejor el dibujo, pero la niña dio un paso atrás.  
- No te asustes. No voy a hacerte nada, pequeña. ¿Os habéis perdido?  
-"¿Pequeña?"- le oyó decir Nisao, sin tan siquiera ver moverse sus labios.  
-¿Que?  
-"¿Shara, por que se empeñan en llamarnos pequeñas? Odio a estos estúpidos humanos." – se quejó la que llevaba una cinta azul, también sin despegar los labios.  
Nisao tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Parecía como si le estuvieran hablando directamente a su cerebro. Sus voces resonaban en su cabeza como si se tratara de una habitación vacía. La sangre se le heló ante aquella sensación desagradable.  
-"Olvídala. Pronto recuperaremos nuestra apariencia real y no tendremos que preocuparnos más de estas criaturas inferiores, Ishar. Pronto podremos medirnos con él y acabar..."  
-¿Que? ¿¿??.  
-"¿Qué hacemos con esto?"- Preguntó señalando con el dedo a la mujer que se había quedado petrificada.   
Las flores de los árboles comenzaban a ser arrastradas por el viento y rozaban su cuerpo casi inerte.  
-"Déjamela a mi, hermana" – dijo Ishar, ante lo que su hermana solo asintió. –   
  
Continuara... 


	3. Sumeragi

Parte 3:  
Ring, Ring, Ring... Sonó el teléfono insistentemente hasta que una mano vendada salió de debajo de las sabanas para acallarlo.  
  
-Sumeragi Subaru.- contestó intentando sonar lo más despierto posible.- ¡Abuela!  
La voz áspera de la décimo segunda cabeza de familia de los Sumeragi lo hizo despejarse de golpe.  
El joven, se sentó, apoyando su espalda desnuda contra la templada cabecera de la cama y miró hacia el reloj de su mesilla.  
-Si, estaba durmiendo. Anoche trabajé hasta tarde... ¿Qué?... Lo entiendo. Estaré allí en cuanto pueda.  
  
Sumeragi, colgó con suavidad y pasó sus dedos entre sus revueltos cabellos. Poco después ya se encontraba en pie preparándose para marchar.  
----------------  
  
Estaba apunto de salir por la puerta cuando se detuvo, echando una última mirada alrededor.   
-¿Dónde dejé las llaves anoche?... – Se preguntó en voz alta mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo blanco. - Ya lo recuerdo.  
Caminó seguro hacia el escritorio, situado bajo la gran ventana de su habitación donde un par de llaves plateadas aguardaban junto a un paquete de tabaco, justo sobre una pila de documentos. Las recogió y miró aquellos papeles. Eran los documentos que recogió en la universidad. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho. Hubo un tiempo en el que su mayor ilusión hubiera sido poder ir allí y estudiar veterinaria. Deseaba poder cuidar de los animales: de los gatos abandonados de los perros, de las aves,… de todas las criaturas que pudieran necesitarlo. Al fin de al cabo ellos eran los únicos que no tenían dos caras (como los humanos). Ellos son los únicos que quieren sin condiciones, dando todo su cariño por una caricia o una sonrisa. Le hubiera gustado ser veterinario por eso y por él, por aquel hombre que le enseño que el mundo era gris y frío como su helado corazón. La misma persona que jugo con él como si se tratara de un simple objeto, se lo arrebató todo y lo convirtió en lo que hoy era; Un pequeño muñeco clavado en la pared de la vida por dos chinchetas. Sumeragi, apretó con fuerza las llaves en su mano diestra sintiendo como todas sus heridas volvían a abrirse.  
-Seishiro.  
  
Continuara... 


	4. La Casa de los Sumeragi

Parte 4:  
Kyoto. En la casa de la décimo segunda cabeza de la familia Sumeragi  
  
La doncella, sirvió el té. El atardecer ya había llegado haciendo que el calor del día comenzara a desaparecer. Ahora, una suave brisa entraba a través de las puertas medio abiertas dejando entrar el dulce olor de los cerezos que rodeaban el jardín de la mansión.  
Subaru Sumeragi, se encontraba sentado sobre sus rodillas; frente a una antigua mesa de té. Al otro lado de esta los ojos grises de su anfitriona lo observaban silenciosos.  
  
- ¿Desea algo más, señora?- Preguntó la sirvienta.  
- No, gracias. Puedes retirarte.  
La muchacha hizo una leve reverencia y salio dejando los solos.  
- Me complace volver a verte. ¿Cómo estas?  
-Bien.- fue la seca respuesta del muchacho.  
-¿Cuánto hacia que no venias?  
-Unos seis meses  
- Al menos espero que hayas ido a visitar la tumba de tu hermana  
- Quería haberlo hecho pero… estuve ocupado.  
-Sumeragi Subaru, para honrar a los difuntos siempre se tiene tiempo.  
El joven apretó los dientes. Tener 22 años no le impedía sentirse como un crió inútil en su presencia.  
-"Si ella hubiera estado allí seguro que ahora Hokuto estaría viva. Se dijo así mismo como tantas otras veces había hecho- "Todo fue por mi culpa". –,.   
  
El áspero silencio continúo unos minutos más antes de que su anfitriona lo rompiera invitándolo a comenzar su bebida.  
-Supuse que estarías cansado del viaje y ordene que prepararan tu antigua habitación. (Nota autora: De Tokio a Kyoto hay 3 horas en tren ^^)  
- No es necesario.   
- Luego hablaremos de eso. Ahora, quiero enseñarte algo.  
La señora Sumeragi sacó el periódico que guardaba junto a ella y lo colocó sobre la mesa.  
-¿Qué es esto?  
-Es el periódico regional de esta mañana. Mira en la página sucesos.- Subaru comenzó a pasar las hojas. La señora Sumeragi señalo el artículo que le interesaba y le pidió que lo leyera en voz alta.  
  
  
Joven asesina a su esposo y se suicida  
Primer aniversario de sangre  
  
Kyoto, despierta con dos extrañas e inexplicables muertes. Anoche S.M una joven de 30 años mató a su esposo S.K. asestándole 35 puñaladas y después se suicido.  
  
Ninguno de sus amigos y familiares pueden aun creerse lo sucedido. Más teniendo en cuenta que la pareja cumplía su primer año de casados.. Según un testigo que dice haber visto a la asesina horas antes del hecho la joven parecía ir bajo los efectos de alguna droga por lo extraño de su comportamiento. Según comentaba caminaba con los ojos fijos si detenerse. Era como si no viera ni oyera nada a su alrededor. La policía espera poder hallar pronto una explicación para tan atroz acto  
  
Como pueden comprobar en la foto del pie de pagina este es el aspecto de la habitación donde sucedió todo.   
Quien sabe si como siempre los únicos testigos fueron las mudas paredes manchadas de sangre o su pequeña mascota.  
Por R.N.  
  
Subaru alzó la vista tras terminar de leer el artículo. -¿Y bien?  
-¿Subaru, Te has fijado en los manchas de la pared?   
El chico, volvió a mirar la foto.  
-Parecen símbolos.- dijo extrañado.  
-Así es. Son los símbolos de las Aspias, un antiguo clan que creíamos desaparecido. Necesito que vayas para inspeccionar la casa con el Agente Mark. Esta noche te quedaras aquí y me encargare de explicarte todo lo que se sobre ellos.  
  
-No entiendo por que no me hablaste antes sobre ese clan.  
-No pensamos que fuera necesario. Eran antiguos enemigos de los Sumeragi que desaparecieron hará ya casi dos siglos. Tienen el poder de controlar las mentes potenciando las emociones. Con la muerte de cada victima su poder se incrementa a través de la asimilación de sus almas. Subaru, hijo solo prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado. No soportaría perder a nadie más. Nunca… me perdonare haberte dejado solo aquella noche.   
-No se preocupe… no fue culpa de nadie. Aquello fue simplemente algo que debía suceder.- Subaru acarició el guante que ocultaba su estrella inconscientemente.  
-Solo prométemelo.- Le rogó.  
-Lo prometo.  
  
Continuara... 


	5. El asesino

Parte 5:  
  
En la esquina de un callejón oscuro la luz de un encendedor iluminó momentáneamente el rostro de su propietario; un hombre de casi 30 años, moreno y sin duda muy atractivo. A pesar de encontrarse en plena noche sus ojos se ocultaban tras unas gafas de sol. Vestido con su traje negro, solo esperaba.   
Miró su reloj tranquilo y apoyó su espalda contra la pared mientras expulsaba una nueva bocanada de humo. La pequeña nube blanca, ascendió sinuosa en el aire, como un diminuto dragón.   
Afuera, la ruidosa y monótona ciudad seguía su acelerado curso. Todos apuraban sus pasos para llegar a sus destinos sin tan siquiera detenerse a mirar. Era como si ya supieran que el mundo desaparecería pronto. El hombre rió suavemente ante aquella idea. Habían trascurrido cientos de años en los que excéntricos personajes aseguraron que el fin del mundo estaba próximo, personajes que fueron tachados de locos, insultados e ignorados pero… nunca hasta ahora habían tenido tanta razón.  
-Ja, ja, ja. Pase lo que pase esto será divertido.- Sentenció.  
  
Una silueta, avanza sigilosa hacia el misterioso hombre. El recién llegado, sonrió triunfante al ver lo fácil que le estaba resultando acercarse a uno de los más peligrosos dragones de la tierra. Dos pasos más y podría lanzar, si lo deseara, su lluvia de cuchillas; un arma que sin duda alguna lo haría pedazos a esa distancia.  
  
-¿Que quieres, Asagi? – Preguntó el hombre de las gafas de sol, sin volverse.  
-¿Cómo supiste que…? Es igual. Sakurazuka, Kanoe quiere verte ahora.  
-Dile que ya la veré más tarde.- le respondió al tiempo que le indicaba con un gesto que se marchara.  
El chico rubio se acercó hacia él, apuntándolo con un dedo- Me parece que no lo entiendes.- Seishiro, tiró su cigarrillo al suelo apagándolo con su zapato mientras él otro hombre se acercaba más a él y clavaba su índice en su pecho.- Tú eres un dragón de la tierra y debes obedecer…  
  
Seishiro, lo miró a los ojos, silencioso y lo apartó unos centímetros con la ayuda de su mano. Asagi, lo miraba visiblemente enfadado.  
-A mi me parece que el que no lo entiende eres tú. Te he dicho, que iré más tarde.-  
-Pero, tú eres…- comenzó a protestar Asagi.  
-Tú eres, tú eres. ¿Es eso lo único que sabes decir?  
-¡Bastardo!- Escupió molesto. En aquel instante, estuvo apunto de moverse, dispuesto a atacarlo pero algo lo detuvo. (El sentido común ^^)  
Seishiro había extendido su brazo izquierdo, hacia un lado. En un momento sobre su extremidad un imponente halcón de ojos cristalinos comenzó a dibujarse. En cuestión de segundos aquel callejón se volvió aun más oscuro y una extraña lluvia de pétalos comenzó a caer sobre ambos.   
Asagi, conocía bien la fama del Sakurazukaka y la idea de comenzar una batalla contra él lo hizo estremecer.   
-Piensa bien que es lo que vas ha hacer. No quisiera que tuvieras que arrepentirte.- Le advirtió Seishiro.  
Shougo, apretó los dientes tragándose su orgullo por primera vez. – Ella me ordenó que te llamara.   
  
El asesino se quito las gafas y las guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.   
  
-¡Hey! Tú y yo estamos en el mismo bando.- le dijo nervios mientras daba un paso atrás al ver que el Sakurazukamori se acercaba a él (sintiéndose atravesado por sus ojos).  
-¿Bando?- Seishiro se rió con ganas. Fue una risa clara y aterradora- Crees realmente que eso me importa.- Acarició la cabeza de su sikigami y volvió la vista hacia el otro dragón.- Yo, decidí por propia voluntad ser uno de los siete siervos pero, ante todo sigo siendo el cabeza de familia de mi clan y en estos instantes, intento trabajar así que, te agradecería que desaparecieras de una vez antes de que pierda mi encargo o mi paciencia.  
  
El sonido del motor de un BMW le hizo volverse. –Ya esta aquí. – murmuró Seishiro. Se giró para comprobar que Asagi se había esfumado e hizo desaparecer a su shikigami.  
-El deber me llama.- Susurró con una pérfida sonrisa.  
  
Continuara... 


	6. El Dragon de la tierra

Hola!  
Pues ya llegamos al capitulo 6 ^^ Espero que os guste al final he tenido problemas para que en fanfiction se vea la letra en cursiva así que lo sueños a partir de ahora comenzaran con - y terminaran con -   
Espero que os guste. Sugerencias y comentarios seran bienvenidos.  
  
Parte 6:  
  
Otro día más y otra vida menos, pensó Sakurazuka mientras se quitaba sus elegantes ropas y las dejaba cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Cuando terminó, se dirigió hacia el baño para cerrar el grifo; metió la mano en la bañera para comprobar la temperatura del agua y se metió en ella.   
Sei se sumergió para salir un momento después con sus cabellos mojados. Cerró los ojos y continuó pensando en sus cosas en compañía del silencio, rodeado por el vapor y el olor de las sales de baño. El final perfecto para un día agotador.   
  
  
--Sus pasos, resonaban en aquel callejón. Sus pequeñas manos y sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre. Su madre, la única persona que lo había querido en aquel insípido mundo le había anunciado que ya era hora de que ocupara su puesto como cabeza de familia y así lo había hecho. Sus ojos, irritados por las lágrimas intentaban buscar algún lugar donde encontrar ayuda. Pero como siempre, no había nadie, nunca había nadie.   
Aquella, había sido la última vez que se había sentido perdido y solo. La última vez que había sentido algo.   
  
Aquel insulso sueño se repetía algunas noches, pero con el paso de los años había aprendido a mirarlo como si fuera algo ajeno. A veces, se veía así mismo contemplar divertido a aquel niño desde el tejado de algún almacén abandonado.  
Seishiro se sentó en el borde del edificio, mientras seguía con la vista a su pequeño amigo. Encendió un cigarrillo y disfrutó del susurro del viento en sus oídos y el fresco aire que movía sus cabellos. Todo parecía tranquilo, pero algo le decía que ésta vez no estaba solo.  
Sakurazuka bajó de un salto hasta el suelo y se volvió para observar el edificio. Podía sentir la presencia de alguien más en su sueño, de alguien más en su mente.  
-¡No te escondas! - Gritó al tiempo que alzaba su mano lanzando su fatal ataque.  
Su halcón de largas alas negras remontó el vuelo en dirección al callejón, arrasando todo lo que encontraban en su camino pero lo único que consiguieron como respuesta fue el eco de su destrucción.  
-Vamos, Deja de esconderte y dime que haces aquí.  
Una extraña figura atravesó la polvareda levantada por sus Shikigami. Con cada paso sus rasgos se hacían más y más claros.  
-¡Ho-ku-to! Exclamó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.  
Ella era tal y como la recordaba, con su vestido chillón y aquel sombrero a juego que ocultaba sus cortos cabellos negros salvo, por que su antaño eterna sonrisa ya no reinaba en sus inertes labios.  
Seishiro volvió a alzar su mano en dirección a la chica, dispuesto a atacarla de nuevo.  
-¡Espera! necesito tu ayuda.  
- No me hagas reír.  
- Pero si ni siquiera sabes porque he venido.- protestó.  
- No, no lo se pero francamente, tampoco me importa- la respondió mirándola por encima de sus gafas oscuras.  
- Baka!... Ésta bien.- dijo cruzando sus brazos a la espalda mientras pensaba en algo rápido. De pronto reparó en el pequeño. - ¿Eres tu?- preguntó incrédula mientras señalaba con un dedo a un niño ajeno a todo.- ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?  
Hokuto Se acercó a él e intento acariciarlo pero su mano lo traspaso.   
Con un gesto del Sakurazakomori toda la escena desapareció. Un segundo después las flores rosas del cerezo caían sobre ambos.  
-Shei… Seishiro-san. –Hokuto tragó saliva con dificultad.  
  
Él hombre no respondió. Guardó sus gafas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Una sombra oscura, ocultaba sus ojos. Sumeragi retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra algo notando el frió tacto de la 'pared' y el cálido aliento del asesino en su rostro.  
-Bien. Dime que demonios has venido ha hacer aquí, por que y como has entrado en mi sueño.- demandó saber.  
-Kakyo me…- Comenzó a decir cuando Seishiro la interrumpió.  
-¿Kakyo? ¿El chico que puede ver el futuro a través de sus sueños?  
-Si. El sabía que necesitaba tu ayuda. Intente hablar con Subaru pero ellas estaban muy cerca y lo impidieron.  
-¿Ellas?  
-Las Aspias.  
Seishiro la miró fijamente.-Así que han vuelto ¿eh? Esto será interesante. El clan Sumeragi fue el responsable de la casi total desaparición de las Aspias. Me preguntó que es lo que os tienen preparado.- Se dijo frotándose la barbilla.  
-Si no haces nada Subaru sufrirá algún daño.  
-¿Subaru? ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso me importa?  
-Vamos Seishiro. No se con quien crees que estas hablando pero desde luego no con una chica tonta que no entiende de nada. Yo se que tu estabas enamorado de mi hermano.  
Seishiro dejó escapar una de sus inusuales carcajadas mientras Hokuto cruzaba sus brazos molesta.  
-Eres realmente divertida.- Se acercó hasta ella y apoyó sus manos sobre la pared una a cada lado de Sumeragi.- Te echaba de menos.- la susurró al oído.  
-Deja de jugar. Esto podría funcionar con Su pero no conmigo. Si no lo haces por tu amor hacia él al menos hazlo para no manchar tu nombre.- Hokuto lo apartó con su mano.  
-¡¿Como?!  
-Si. Seria bastante vergonzoso si se supiera, que el Sakurazakomori dejó que una de sus victimas fuera a terminar en las manos de otro clan. Al fin de al cabo se supone que si alguien ve matando a un miembro de tu grupo de asesinos debe de morir. Subaru te vio hacerlo cuando apenas era un niño así que… ¿Como crees que quedarías ante los demás si supieran que te descubrieron y que no mataste a aquel niño? Seria realmente algo vergonzoso.  
-Siempre te encantó hablar mucho. Ya casi lo había olvidado.- La respondió sonriéndola como antaño. Su ojo ciego no le hacia parecer menos inocente que entonces.  
-Seishiro-san…  
-No, no pienso ayudarte Hokuto. Bastante hice ya dejándole vivo. No tengo nada de que avergonzarme. Tú ocupaste su lugar ante el gran sakura y ahora no le debo nada a nadie. Aquel año fue divertido pero se terminó y tu hermano no fue capaz de hacerme sentir na… ¡Espera un momento! Aquí ahí alguien más. ¿Quién ha venido contigo? No es Kakyo.  
-¿Que? Es imposible. No pueden haberme seguido hasta aquí.  
Una sombra oscura empezó a avanzar hacia ellos cubriendo la gran distancia en apenas segundos. La extraña bruma comía su terreno deshaciendo lo que encontraba a su paso.  
-Hokuto, vete de una vez. – Le pidió mientras dibujaba en el aire una estrella invertida.  
-¿Es una ilusión?  
-Solo he dicho que te vayas. – le repitió mientras se colocaba delante de ella. De sus labios empezaron a escucharse las palabras de un nuevo hechizo mientras la amenazante masa oscura avanzaba sin mostrar signo alguno de debilidad.  
Los viejos edificios de su sueño aparecían ante él justo antes de caer estruendosamente por el influjo de aquella cosa. Seishiro, concentró gran parte de su poder consiguiendo detenerla. Sus brazos tensos temblaban por el esfuerzo. Una cegadora luz apareció a uno de los lados del Sakurazakomori sacudiendo el suelo. Su ojo sano quedo cegado y por un momento perdió la concentración. De nuevo la gran masa oscura continúo su abrasador avance. Y en apenas décimas lo alcanzó. Seishiro consiguió ponerse en pie e intentó conjurar uno de sus hechizos. La luz del ataque anterior aun lo tenia aturdido y el remolino que se había formado a su alrededor tras ser alcanzado por la bruma lo estaba dejando sin aire. El calor lo abrasaba rápidamente. Sintió a su pecho arder y como su cuerpo era atravesado. Ahora algo lo arrastraba y tiraba de él hacia el fondo de un agujero. Una nueva violenta ráfaga de aire se levantó arrastrando con ella las piedras del destrozado asfalto. Seishiro cubrió su rostro pero algunas de ellas lo hirieron haciéndole un profundo corte en la mejilla. Sus rodillas se doblaron dejándolo caer…  
-  
  
Seishiro, alzó un brazo, sacándolo del agua, consiguiendo asirse de la mampara, sacando así la mitad del cuerpo del agua. Se agarró al borde de la bañera con las dos manos y comenzó a respirar en busca del aire que le faltaba. Llevando sus dedos a su mejilla pudo comprobar la existencia de un profundo corte. Podía sentir como la sangre aun caliente resbalaba por su rostro hasta caer parte hacia su cuello, parte a su boca. El agua, antes clara, ahora se encontraba teñida de sangre. Un simple vistazo a su pecho le valió para comprobar que existían varias quemaduras con no muy buena pinta y algún que otro corte más. Poco tiempo después de calmar los pequeños temblores una siniestra sonrisa acudió a su rostro cansado.  
  
CONTINUARA… 


End file.
